This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Waste receptacles, such as toilets, are used to transport and dispose of human waste. In this regard, known toilets include a bowl and a drain or port. Waste can be collected in the bowl and evacuated through the drain or port. In a gravity-assist toilet, water can be supplied to the bowl to assist with the evacuation of waste from the bowl and through the drain or port. In a vacuum-assist toilet, the evacuation of waste from the bowl and through the drain or port can be assisted or otherwise facilitated by the application of a vacuum to the drain or port. While conventional waste receptacles and related systems and methods may have proven useful for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.